One or more street parking space(s) is/are located along a street. Parking a motor vehicle in one of the street parking places is normally available to everyone as long as the street parking space is large enough for the motor vehicle. The parking may be free of charge or be subject to a fee, which is usually time-dependent.
Finding a free street parking space may be quite a challenge for a motor vehicle in search of parking. An unsuccessful parking attempt, e.g., because the street parking space turns out to be too small for the motor vehicle, may obstruct the flow of traffic.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2004 062 021 A1 describes having the position and dimensions of an unoccupied street parking space be determined by another road user while passing the street parking space, and transmitting the data collected in this manner to a central instance. The central instance can then determine an appropriate street parking space for a motor vehicle in search of a parking space.
However, redundant information may arise in the central instance by permanent reports in connection with parking spaces from road users. One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a more optimal technology for the reporting of parking spaces. The present invention may achieve this objective. Preferred specific embodiments are described herein.